rosa pastel
by Lady Black blood
Summary: escapar de algo que me haria infeliz fue la suerte de hoy. y despues, la suerte les sonreira. todos humanos


Crepúsculo no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes. Aunque la historia es de mi completa invencion.

…...0o0…...

Aun no se como termine con aquel hombre así, pero supongo que fue mejor saberlo en ese momento en vez de varios años mas tarde.

Una risa amarga escapo de mi boca, antes de perderse entre el canto de las aves y el susurro del viento entre los árboles. Sueños de una joven eran esos momentos, teniendo la verdad frente mío y no queriendo verla. Embustes de una vida juntos era todo lo que había salido de la boca de aquel idiota.

Una mano cubrió la mía, consolándome. Yo mire al hombre a mi lado, tendidos ambos sobre el pasto y negué con la cabeza. No necesitaba consuelo, no había nada que lamentar.

-tu no eres la única para mi, cielo. Ella también es mi vida, pero aun así quiero estar contigo. Claro que siempre y cuando también pueda estar con ella - había dicho Jacob, mí supuesto novio y casi esposo, solo un par de horas antes y aun así tanto tiempo. Lo que duele mas al recordarlo es que yo llevaba puesto un vestido blanco y un velo transparente, que estábamos en una iglesia bellamente adornada con todos nuestros parientes rodeándonos. Y ella, Tanya, estaba ahí, luego de haber detenido la boda, mientras el muy bastardo me pedía que estuviera con el, que fuera igual su esposa, mientras el además estaba con la tipa esa. Sentí la rabia subir por mi cuerpo. Yo tenía mi dignidad. Y aun si no fuera así, no era tan tonta como para estar con alguien así.

Un fuerte sonido se escucho y resonó por la iglesia, mi mano marcada en color rojo en su mejilla. Y luego me lancé a correr por el pasillo, mientras todos me quedaban viendo a mi con lastima y a Jacob con enfado. El me llamo, yo lo escuche, pero para cuando apareció por la puerta yo ya estaba en el auto de mi mejor amigo, quien encendió el auto antes de salir a toda velocidad en dirección a el único lugar que me podría acoger en un momento así, el prado de Edward, quien estaba sentado a mi lado, y mío.

Y así fue como termine aquí, tendida en el pasto verde y refulgente por el sol de primavera, con el vestido de novia flotando a mí alrededor y el aroma a flores nublando mi mente, pero aun así no lo suficiente como para olvidar.

-¿en que piensas?- le pregunte a Edward, mientras este soltaba mi mano y se quedaba contemplando el cielo. Tardo unos minutos en contestar, pero cuando se sintió listo volteo y se me quedo viendo, sus ojos verdes repletos de emociones enfrentadas.

- en todo y en nada. En que yo te había advertido sobre ese hijo de su madre y en que tú no me escuchaste. En que estoy triste por lo que tuviste que pasar y en lo feliz que estoy por librarte de algo que te haría infeliz en su momento.- las palabras fluyeron de su boca, la ir, la pena y la alegría entrelazadas de tal manera en su voz que era imposible determinar cual era la predominante.

El silencio se hizo entre nosotros mientras yo pensaba en sus palabras. En verdad Edward me había advertido varias veces sobre Jacob, pero yo segada por lo que en ese momento creí amor no lo tome en cuenta, aun sabiendo que un mejor amigo esta ahí para ti y que su deber es advertirte sobre lo que considere malo para ti, así como yo hacia con el.

De todos modos, ya no servia de nada lamentarse y yo no iba a perder mi tiempo haciéndolo. Había cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar, como en que haría con los repentinos sentimientos que surgían en mí por mi amigo.

Si que había sido tonta, suprimiendo lo insuprimible, sintiendo cosas por el hombre equivocado.

Sonreí, y al ya no tener nada que perder salvo una amistad, que sabia el no me negaría luego, me arme de valor y voltee hacia el, admirando como el sol alumbraba su piel de porcelana y hacia brillar su ojos color esmeralda, y como el viento despeinaba su ya indomable pero hermoso cabello cobrizo.

- ¿oye Edward?- el se volvió hacia mi, una sonrisa asomando en sus labios.

-¿si Bella?- en realidad me llamo Isabella, pero el me dice Bella. Lo que dije a continuación salio sin pensarlo, de la manera más natural del mundo.

-te quiero- el solo sonrio aun más, la capa que siempre estaba en sus ojos desapareciendo al fin y revelando lo que había debajo: amor.

Creo haber escuchado un "por fin" antes de que cubriera mis labios en un beso y pusiera en mi mano una flor color rosa pastel, que seguramente había sacado del prado.

-yo también, Bella.

Y así fue como me libre de un matrimonio equivocado y viví feliz para siempre. Bueno, no para siempre pero si algo parecido a eso.

Años mas tarde me encontré con Jacob en la plaza y el me suplico que volviera con el, que me extrañaba y quería volver conmigo. Yo solo le mostré le anillo de matrimonio en mi dedo y apunte hacia el notable bultito en mi vientre, eso fue suficiente como para que el se apartara.

Edward, mi esposo, me recogió en el auto un momento después. Por la mirada en sus ojos supe que había visto lo que había pasado y ambos nos largamos a reír. Si, la vida nos sonreía.

….

Muchas gracias por leerme! Y recuerden, yo vivo gracias a sus reviews. Comenten! =)


End file.
